i need you more than i can take
by simplysteffv
Summary: a collection of stand alone one-shots, drabbles, and ficlets. chloe
1. take what i can get

**A/N: **This will basically be a collection of stand alone one-shots, drabbles, and ficlets. Unless noted/stated, they will not be interconnecting. Also, I have no beta. Mistakes are my own. Hope you all enjoy these.

**Disclaimer**: this is the work and play of fan fiction. i don't own anything. everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**take what i can get**

* * *

_summary:_ one day though, he was going to get her to love him. au.

* * *

"Why are you doing this? Why couldn't you have left it alone? We have fun don't we?" She pleads, her voice low bordering on desperation.

"Chloe-" He starts out, reaching out to take a hold of her upper arms only to have her shake him off.

"No." She steps back. "I can't do this. I- I can't love you," she whispers brokenly. "I'm sorry, Oliver."

He's left standing there staring after her as she walks away.

_._

_._

_._

_She kisses him first. Stands on her tip-toes, wraps one of her arms around his neck while she fists his shirt in her other hand and pulls him towards her so she can slant her mouth against his. She traces the seam of his lips with the tip of her tongue and he grants her entrance. The kiss is rough, it's all teeth and tongue and he can taste the bourbon on her lips. He knows he should push her away because she's had one too many drinks but the sensation that's growing in the pit of his stomach stops him. Instead he wraps his arm around her waist, his other hand around the back of her upper thigh and hoists her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and he presses her against the closest wall. She breaks the kiss for a much needed breath of air and Oliver moves his lips down to trace the column of her neck._

_"This means nothing," she says breathlessly._

_"Absolutely nothing," he murmurs against her skin._

_._

_._

_._

_He squints as the morning sunlight penetrates through the curtains. He turns his head to the opposite direction and his gaze lands on the sleeping blonde's face laying next to him. She looks peaceful with her lips slightly parted and light snoring. He can't help but wonder how someone that looks so serene while sleeping can be so broken. _

_He remembers the first time he met her, she had been so full of spirit, so full of hope.. of trust. Now, she holds everyone at arms length. _

_Ever since Jimmy she hasn't been the same and he can see why the death of a loved one can cause so much damage. He's been through enough heartache to understand why she's built wall after wall. _

_A thought creeps into his mind as he stares at her and he can't help but hate the possibility. He doesn't know what he'd do if she decided to break things off between them. Last night he had realized that this thing with Chloe meant more to him than he had thought. _She_ meant more to him. _

_He knew that with her walls up, she'd never feel the same and it broke his heart. He'd rather have this than nothing at all so for now he would take what he could get._

_One day though, he was going to get her to love him._

**fin.**


	2. a twist in my story

**A/N: **Thank you all for your lovely reviews, favorites, follows, etc... They mean a lot and are truly appreciated! Here's another one, hope you all enjoy! Also, I have no beta. Mistakes are my own.

**Disclaimer**: this is the work and play of fan fiction. i don't own anything. everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**a twist in my story**

* * *

_summary: _She beams at him… it's time to open up and let his love wash over her.

* * *

A few years ago if anyone would have asked her if this is what she had envisioned her life to be like, she would have looked at you like you were insane and said that not in a billion years was that ever going to happen, then she would walk away from you without ever looking back. And maybe for a split second she would hesitate and imagine what she would want her life to be like… and maybe for a split second a certain brunette would be a part of that but just as fast as the thought would come to cross her mind she would shake it away and keep on walking because _that_ was definitely not going to happen.

So no, she never imagined that _this_ would be her life. She never imagined that she would actually find that one person that would understand her, that would see her for who she was inside and out. Sure, the other men in her life had also understood her but, it was to a certain degree, they saw what she allowed them to see and a part of her kept hoping that they would look a bit deeper than that… to push the limits further… to not give up so fast. It wasn't their fault though, not completely anyway. After all, she was the one who had pushed them away, who had kept them at bay, who hadn't fully committed.

Which is why this whole thing with _him_ still manages to surprise her… it came out of nowhere. That's the beauty of it all. It just happened on its own, it grew from a place that she thought she didn't posses.

Sure _now_ she's here, living a life with him, but she hadn't been so accepting about it at first. When the signs of where this was going to lead them towards too started to flash neon lights, she ran. She locked herself up in a castle and built wall after wall to keep him out, to keep it all out because it was easier to deal with… to live. And you can ask her when did it all change but she doesn't really know.

All she knows, all that makes sense is that one day she woke up and he was there... not just physical there but _there_. In the air she breathes… in her veins… in the life she wants to live. That was the moment she realized that he was the one, not only because of who he was but because of _who she was _with him.

Without even realizing it her world had turned upside down and he had done it so subtly. He had pushed her… had _seen_ her… had understood, and to this day he still does.

That's why she's here.

That's why she's standing at the end of the aisle waiting to walk to him, in a white dress. It makes perfect sense and yet it doesn't, not to those who don't understand where _this_ grew from… but that's what you get when you see your life in someone else's eyes.

She sees him, standing there in front of everyone… waiting for her and her heart beats a little louder and a little faster and she can't take her eyes off of him. She feels like her chest might explode from all these undefined and overwhelming feelings.

Then a grin adorns his face when she starts to walk down the aisle and as she's making her to him she sees it, her life as it once was and she let's go of it because it's ok to move on. She's close…a few feet away and their eyes lock with each other and there it is again… her life. The one she didn't think was possible… the one she didn't know she wanted until her made her want it.

She's a few steps away and anxiety starts to rush through her body. Not because she's worried, no it's because it's all so close, all within near distance that all she has to do is reach out and take it.

Finally, he extends his hand for her to take and her heart starts beating faster and louder and she's nervous because this is it… everything she's wanted since he turned her world upside down and he's giving it to her. She bites her lower lip and looks up into his eyes, and he's there. Not just physically there but _there_. She sees her life in his eyes and she slips her hand in his.

She beams at him… it's time to open up and let his love wash over her.

Oliver Queen is the twist in her story.

.

.

_fin._


	3. everything you want

**A/N: **Thanks again for everything! Here's another! This one doesn't interconnect with any of the previous ones. All mistakes are my own. I have no beta.

**Disclaimer**: this is the work and play of fan fiction. i don't own anything. everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**everything you want**

* * *

_summary_: You're waiting for someone to put you together, you're waiting for someone to push you away. AU-ish.

* * *

_Somewhere there's speaking._ You can hear the not so subtle whispers as you walk in. It seems that lately that's all people do when it comes to you. So what if Jimmy divorced you. So what if a few weeks later he was seen kissing another girl. It's been more than a year. You've moved on. Their murmurs don't faze you. (But, there's still a part of you that wishes they would just shut up.)

You pass by the copy room, there's more whispering. Usually you ignore it but certain something's catch your attention, Jimmy's voice and the phrases, "bought a ring" and "going to ask her". They stop you exactly where you are.

Realization settles inside and around you, he's getting married… again.

You try to shake it off but _it's already coming in. _There's a slight ache in your chest as you continue to make your way to your desk, faking pretense that you didn't hear what you just did while you ignore the glances being sent your way. It's not an 'I'm still in love with him' ache, because you're not. You learned to stop feeling that way about him some time ago. It just hurts that you had to find out this way, through slightly opened doors and hushed voices that probably mean there was no intention of actually being told face to face. Not that you would actually want to be told, because all you really want is to be left out of his life without anyone trying to bring you back in, in any shape or form. You hate the position everything that involves him puts you in. (A never ending rollercoaster you desperately want to get off from.)

He walks out of the copy room with his camera around his neck and you don't miss the glint in his eyes or the blinding smile plastered on his face. _Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind._ Images, of him in his tuxedo and you in your white dress smiling at each other because it was everything you had imagined it to be, reel inside of your head like an old grainy film. You can't help it, it was one of the best days of your life and you will always remember it but the edges are already fading in, so maybe it's best to just tuck it away and leave in where it belongs. (And maybe deep down you just want to replace it with something else. You just don't know with what yet. Or maybe you do but you can't bring yourself to make it possible because you don't care like you used to.)

Both of you were happy, at least that's what you thought, so_ you never could get it,_ when he said it was over. You replayed every single moment with him trying to figure out when and where it all went wrong. Even after he explained that he felt like the two of you had grown apart and that he couldn't keep living like the both of you were strangers sharing the same bed and empty space in between. It didn't make sense because you were still very much head over heels in love with him. You still got weak at the knees and a flutter in your chest when he looked at you with his pretty blue eyes and said your name.

You would not have known the reason why,_ unless you were fed it_. It came in the shape of a very pretty tall blonde, some weeks after he moved out. They were walking together, leaning into each other a little closer than two people who claim to be just friends would. Stealing glances as if they were kisses. Their actions too intimate to be any kind of newly developed affection from either side.

You should have known. You are a reporter after all. How it passed through and over you, you will never understand. (To be honest, you're actually scared to find out.) Not that it matters anymore, because it doesn't not like it did once upon a time. He's not your Jimmy and you've come to be ok with that. (You just wished that it had not changed you. Everyone knows that there's something different about you.)

Your cell phone vibrates, pulling you away from your inner thoughts, and you reach for it. A smile spreads across your face when you see the name of the person who just texted you flash on the screen.

Oliver, your best friend… your confidant… your everything.

He somehow always manages to know exactly when you might need some sort of support or simply company. Sometimes you wonder if he might have some sort of extrasensory perception that lets him know these things cause he there's right when you might need him. Not that it bothers you or anything. His presence is always welcomed so you text him back asking to meet for lunch.

For some reason he always makes time for you. Even when you know he's busy.

.

_ Now you're here_ sitting with him in his office trying to talk about nothing and everything. It's always so simple with him, so easy to just be you realize. You're too distracted though, and he notices, sometimes you wish he didn't know you the way he does. He won't make you tell him what's wrong; he never pushes you to do so or share something you don't want to. He's patient and gives you the space you need. You're hesitant at first, not really wanting to dwell further more into the issue that Jimmy has become, but eventually you tell him about what you've heard. Anger flashes across his face and just like that it's gone, leaving you to wonder if it was ever there to begin with.

You speak and he listens. (You're slowly breaking him from the inside out and you don't even know.)

It's time for you to head back to work and as you lean up to kiss his cheek goodbye he tilts his head and your lips end up brushing the corner of his mouth instead. You take a step back and stare up at him. His mesmerizing brown eyes are pulling you in, you somehow failed to notice the intensity in them before now.

His lips are rough on yours, tongue prodding for entrance as he presses you against the door and traps you between it and his hard body. The kiss is hot and wet and demanding. There's nothing sweet or gentle about it. It's all take and take, neither willing to succumb to the other, neither willing to see what's really there. (There's something sizzling underneath the surface but you won't think about it, it's not like you can when his skillful lips and tongue work your mouth the way they currently are.)

.

The kiss plays endlessly in your mind long hours after it is done and over with. Now that you're alone it all makes sense. You realize what the undertone of it all was and you really wish it had meant to you the same thing it did to him but it doesn't,_ and you don't know why. _It's not like you haven't tried. It's not like it wouldn't makes sense if it did.

You fall asleep hoping to feel something more.

.

There's an event and you and Jimmy get paired up to cover it. It's probably a bad idea but you agree, nonetheless. It's not like you had a choice really, considering Perry is the one who makes all the final decisions. So you sit there and nod at everything he says. Once he gives you your assignment you hastily stand up and make for the door, not caring that you seem impatient to get out of the confinements of his office. Long ago you decided that unless it was necessary for you and Jimmy to be in close proximity of one another, it would be in everyone's best interest to keep a great amount of distance between the both of you.

As you step through the threshold you hear Perry yell, "Bring a date!" and you internally wince. Some of the people who are near the door turn to look at you then they shift their gaze towards him. Just what you needed. For the whispers to pick up from where they left off a few days ago.

.

Of course he was going to bring her. Was it too much to hope that he didn't? Apparently it was. It's bad enough that at work you have to deal with being portrayed as the ex-wife who still can't get over him, who secretly pines after him and prays that he returns to her, but now you have front row seats to witness their undying love for each another.

Fate must really have it out for you 'cause no matter what you do, Jimmy's always lurking right around the corner waiting to pull you back in, intentionally or not.

He somehow ends up cornering you. Starts making small talk since his lady love seems to be off somewhere else. You half listen in to what he is saying as your eyes roam over the guests, hoping to spot someone familiar that can come rescue you.

From the other side of the room intense brown eyes lock with yours. It's been almost two weeks since you have spoken to him, it's not like he was running to speak to you either. Actually, it was more like he was avoiding you. It kind of hurts to know he was. Oliver breaks eye contact with you and you shift your gaze back towards Jimmy, who's still talking to you, apparently he doesn't notice that it's a one-sided conversation about God knows what. A few seconds pass and his fiancée shows up to stand next to him. He wraps his arm around her and your line of sight finds the ring, you try to make yourself feel something… anything, but there's nothing there. A small smile creeps onto your face and you congratulate them on their upcoming wedding then turn to walk away, feeling lighter than you have in a very long time. As you walk away you can't help and turn back towards where Oliver was, only to notice that he's not there anymore.

.

It's late at night as you lay in bed; Oliver is all you can think about. Maybe it was wrong of you to let it go as far as it did with that kiss. A line has been crossed changing the dynamic between the two of you. Now you can't ignore or avoid the tension that has been there for as long as you can remember. It's not like you can just go and pretend like it did not happen, not without making things worse.

You don't understand why it's so hard for you to accept it, to accept him. It's not like you don't care about him deeply, like he's not someone important to you. You know _he's everything you want, _a friend, a confidant, you're very own hero in shining leather_. _Hell,_ he's everything you need_, someone you can count on to be there when the world comes crashing down on you. _He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be_, open, happy, willing to put their heart on the line knowing that there's a risk that it can get stomped on all over again._ He says all the right things, _every single time you're upset. He's there _at exactly the right time, _offering words of comfort or just providing it with his mere presence by your side. He's the perfect candidate to start over again with,_ but he means nothing to you, _not in the ways you both wish he did._ And you don't know why, _because it is not like you're still in love with Jimmy Olsen, you haven't felt that way about him in a very long time.

This time you fall asleep wondering why you can't feel something more… for him.

.

It's 5 in the morning and you are woken up by the beep of your cell phone. There's a new message in your voice mail. You check the call log to see who it was that left it but it's an unknown number. You frown unsure if it would be best to delete the message or listen to it. Curiosity always manages to get the best of you.

You press 'play message' and bring the phone up to your ear.

"I don't understand, Chloe. I'm trying so hard to figure it out and I just can't. _I am everything you want… I am everything you need... I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be… I say all the right things… at exactly the right time… but, I mean nothing to you and I don't know why."_

There's a deep sigh and when he speaks again his voice sounds so defeated and tired.

"_I don't know… why_."

.

.

_fin._


	4. both take you to the floor

**A/N: **Thanks again for everything! As usual, this one doesn't interconnect with any of the previous ones. I have no beta, mistakes are my own.

**Disclaimer**: this is the work and play of fan fiction. i don't own anything. everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**you pick the storm or you pick the shore (both take you to the floor)**

* * *

_summary: _it cuts him, like he didn't think it would, but he's the only one to blame. ||_ au. something in season 9, before warrior, like possible future for Oliver?_

* * *

Out of all the places he could've gone Oliver winds up here. He doesn't exactly know why either just that he's here and that it's been a long time since he's stepped foot into Watchtower.

A flash of red and distinguishable voices that are yelling start to form in his mind and he stops them before they can manifest completely. Some things are better left where they are, in the back of his mind, for the sake of his sanity.

He hasn't stepped foot since the whole Davis-Jimmy tragedy occurred. Hasn't really had a reason too, not since he gave up his whole green arrow double identity phase. A phase because really, he was nothing more than a man playing at hero... at something he's far from. He let an innocent die. What kind of hero does that? Clark definitely doesn't.

That's not why he's here though. He needs something and the only person that might remotely do something about it resides within the vicinity, Chloe. He doesn't understand why she still keeps tabs on him. Because she does and she knows, he knows that she's still looking out for him. She shouldn't though, he thinks. Not after what happened with Jimmy.

Oliver steps further into the tower and walks over to the screens closest to him. Chloe seems to have been doing extensive research; there are a great amount of tabs opened on her screen. Old news, new obituaries, old arrest forms, police file... at first glance they appear random. Different people, different cities, but after glancing at a few of the files he notices the cause of the death. They're all similar. He looks down to the table and there is a manila file slightly ajar. To say he wasn't curious was an understatement. Some habits are harder to kick than others.

He makes to take a look but doesn't quite get to do so because Chloe's voice cuts through the air.

"What are you doing here, Oliver?" she asks, not bothering to mask her surprise. He doesn't fail to notice the slight detachment in her voice.

He turns and is a bit stunned by her appearance. She has dark circles under her eyes and is thinner than he remembers. How long has it been? With a coffee mug in her hand she makes way towards him. She sets down the mug on top of the manila folder and he doesn't miss that she did it on purpose. Guess that's what happens when you walk away, he muses to himself. He doesn't stop the disappointment that starts to settle inside of him.

Oliver clears his throat and shifts on his feet before handing her a piece of paper he had in his back pocket.

"I found this in my suite," he says. She stares up at him for a few seconds before looking down at the paper he handed to her. She reads it over and says, "We'll handle it."

He wants to ask who 'we' are but given to how she responded earlier with the folder, he knows she won't disclose that information.

"Chloe-"

"Is that all Oliver?" She asks, cutting him off.

He opens his mouth, he wants to say something but the look she's giving him tells him that he's overstepping a boundary he, himself placed the moment he decided to turn away from it all. The reason why he was here in the first place, forgotten.

He clears his throat once again and shakes his head. She turns back to her computers and without missing a beat, "You know the way out."

It cuts him, like he didn't think it would, but he's the only one to blame. He asked to be left alone and they did, she did. He takes in her profile one last time and turns to walk away.

Right before he makes it into the elevator, her voice drifts to him, soft and broken.

"Things could've been different, you know." There's a hidden undertone, an unspoken promise of something more. Something great that could've been his and it sends a shiver down his spine.

He hesitates before he steps into the elevator.

He wants to say, Yes. Yes, a million times yes. Take all from me as long as you give me whatever that something more is.

Instead he says, "Maybe," and watches as her shoulders tense.

He should've kept his mouth shut, but it doesn't really matter. He's lying out loud, she knows it. He knows she knows he is.

The elevator dings signaling its arrival and he steps in.

.

Things would've definitely been different, he muses as the doors shut and the elevator begins to descend.

"But they're not," he murmurs to himself as he steps out into the cold winter night.

.

.

_FIN._


	5. matching

**A/N: **Thanks again for everything! As usual, it does not interconnect to any of the previous ones. I have no beta, mistakes are my own.

**Disclaimer**: this is the work and play of fan fiction. i don't own anything. everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**matching**

* * *

_summary: _she really hates how curious she is. ||_ prompt: _finding a hidden present before it's been wrapped

* * *

It was a good place, she gives him that. She's not one to go around and rummage where he has his bow and arrows, so it makes sense he'd hide certain things there. Presents to be precise.

Chloe bites her lip, her fingers are itching in anticipation and a million reasons why she shouldn't open the small jewelry box run through her mind. The main one being that he wanted it to be a surprise. The fact that he had it hidden means he had something special planned and peeking would ruin the moment. She shifts her weight from one foot to the other as she stares down at the box. She really hates how curious she is.

She takes the small box in her hands and slowly opens it. Her eyes widen and goddammit she really wishes she hadn't opened it. Chloe quickly shuts the box and puts it down where she found it. Moving far away from his equipment area as fast as her feet allow her to do so. She's so caught up in getting away from there that she fails to notice the 6 foot 3 inch firm body that has blocked her path.

Chloe stumbles into Oliver and he manages to take a hold of her upper arms to steady her.

"Woah, there. Where's the fire?" He chuckles at her surprised face.

She takes a step back and his hands fall to his sides. She reaches up to pat down her hair and swallows hard.

"I -uh," she clears her throat, "I don't know what you're talking about. There's no fire."

He squints down at her and the fact that she's avoiding eye contact tells him that she's keeping something from him. He shifts his gaze to glance around the whole room and sees the direction she came from. Understanding settles in.

"Chloe, is there something you need to tell me?"

She sucks in her lower lip between her teeth and shakes her head.

"Chloe-"

"I'm sorry I didn't meant to! I was just putting away one your arrows that you left on the couch and then I saw the box and I couldn't help myself." She bursts out, her voice wavering as tears start to form in her eyes.

"I really didn't mean to," she says, voice full of emotion.

"Oh, Chlo. You don't have to cry. Shh. Come here." He pulls her in and wraps her arms around her, running his hand up and down her back in soothing circles hoping it would calm her.

"I know," she sniffs, "It's the hormones," she finishes miserably.

Oliver presses his lips together trying to hold in his laughter, damn he's glad she can't see his face right now.

He clears his throat, "So, what do you think?"

He leans his head back just enough to be able to make eye contact with her.

"I love them," she replies thinking of the cute matching rings, two adult ones and one tiny one.


	6. it's all before your heart

**A/N: **Thank you all for everything! Sorry for the wait, life is hectic at the moment. As per usual, it does not interconnect to any of the previous ones. I have no beta, mistakes are my own.

**Disclaimer**: this is the work and play of fan fiction. i don't own anything. everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**it's all before your heart**

* * *

_summary: _there's no where else she'd rather be. ||_ prompt: _kids/family

* * *

Oliver groans at the unexpected added weight on his stomach. He reaches up and tries to rub off the sleep from his eyes. A yawn escapes him and he hears the melodic giggles coming from the added weight.

"Eww, daddy. You're breathe stinks."

He opens his eyes and peers over at his five year old, who's kneeling on his stomach scrunching up her nose.

"Oh, really?" He questions before he reaches over, pulls his daughter over to him as she lets out a surprised yelp, and starts tickling her.

She starts squirming all over in his arms and manages to say, "Stop it, daddy. Stop it! Ok, ok. Okaaaaay. I'm sorry," through her laughter.

Oliver laughs and stops. He wraps his arms around her as she lays on top him.

"Morning, daddy," she whispers into his chest.

"Morning, sweetheart," he replies.

That's how Chloe finds them. She stands over the threshold and just stares at them; both unaware of her presence, and can't help the smile that creeps onto her face. Never in a million years did she think she'd have this: a loving husband, children; a family. There are times when she still feels like it's unreal, like one day she's going to wake up and realize that it was nothing more than a beautiful dream. The wiggling being done in her arms brings her out her thoughts. She looks down and starts rocking gently the tiny form she's holding.

"Hey."

She looks up to see Oliver walking towards her with their little girl, in his arms.

"Hi," she whispers back.

Once he reaches her, he stops, puts down little Moira, and kisses her before leaning down to place a gentle kiss on their baby boy's forehead. She beams down at their daughter, who's now standing next to them.

There's nowhere else she'd rather be than here… with her family.

_fin._


	7. deliver me

**A/N: **Once again, thank you for everything! As per usual, it does not interconnect to any of the previous ones. I have no beta, mistakes are my own.

**Disclaimer**: this is the work and play of fan fiction. i don't own anything. everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**i'm not giving up, i'm just giving in (deliver me)**

* * *

_summary:_ _he doesn't think he'll survive this. ||_ prompt:au reunion between ollie and chloe.

* * *

He thinks that maybe he's finally snapped. That this is all some figment of his masochistic imagination because this really is the only possibility he's willing to accept, anything else would be deceit. He doesn't think he can handle deceit… not from her anyways. Oliver takes a step back and shakes his head.

_This can't really be her_, his mind (heart) pleads.

She stands there, heaving chest and watery eyes and damn, he's missed her. He's missed her so fucking much and the fact that his head wants to play games almost brings him to his knees, because even though he moved on after she was gone, he couldn't fathom the ideas of her being dead. He closes his eyes and takes another step backwards. He's not going to let his mind win.

"Ollie." She whispers his name faintly and that's all it takes for him to come undone.

His throat constricts and words escape him. (He doesn't think he'll survive this.)

.

She watches as his eyes snap open and stare straight into hers and God, she wishes all that anger and pain swirling in his brown eyes weren't because of her.

Chloe wants to rush over to him, to wrap her arms around his torso but the look in his eyes tells her that it would be of the most unwelcome act. It breaks her heart, but then she remember that she broke his first so it's only fair.

Her mouth opens and she wants so desperately to make him understand how sorry she truly is but she knows it won't be enough. She can't help but wonder if it will ever? (She prays to everything good out there that someday it just might be.) Instead, she closes it and tries so hard to not let the sob building inside of her escape.

She won't force anything on him. (Not this time, not ever again.) If he needs time, she'll give him just that. All the time in the world if need be.

.

Oliver takes longs stride towards her and pulls her in. He wraps his arms around her tightly and buries his face in the crook of her neck. She lets out a choked sob and mumbles apologies into his chest. He closes his eyes and for now this is all he needs.


	8. here we go again

**A/N: **Hi y'all. I come bearing gifts, just of a different variety. It's still Chloe/Oliver just with special guest(s). I've had this in my drafts for a long while apparently. Hope y'all enjoy it! As per usual, it does not interconnect to any of the previous ones. I have no beta, mistakes are my own.

**Disclaimer**: this is the work and play of fan fiction. i don't own anything. everything belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

**here we go again**

* * *

_summary:_ oliver suffers the consequences of being mean in front of a magician_. _

* * *

She was trying not to laugh but the sight in front of her was making it difficult not to. This really was the last thing she expected to happen tonight, of all nights. How in the world it even came to be was beyond her. Well, no. It wasn't. She had a very good idea of who could possibly be behind it, Zatanna Zatara. '_What have these two done?'_ she thought to herself.

Oliver, whose voice, sounded nothing like him self's and very much like the youngest member of their team, broke through her thoughts as he exclaimed, "Bart! Stop checking me out!"

"Technically, that's an incorrect statement considering the fact that I am not looking in your direction but looking in the mirror, boss man. Secondly, I am not checking myself out. I am simply admiring my new body, which suits me better if I say so myself," said Bart, who was currently residing in Oliver's body.

A snicker escaped Chloe's lips which only cause a death glare to be sent from Bart's current body inhabitant, Oliver. Shaking her head she walked further into the sitting room to stand in front of Bart's body.

"Wanna tell me how you got yourself into this mess, Ollie?" Chloe asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"What makes you think I had anything to do with it?" asked a bewildered Oliver whose questioned was answered by a shapely raised eyebrow.

He sighed and ran a hand across his face, which was completely strange to see Bart's body doing considering the fact that he had never done it before… like ever.

"Yeah! Tell her what you di-"

"Bart," warned Chloe.

"Sorry."

She addressed Oliver again, "The sooner you tell me what you did the sooner you can go back to being in your own body, you know."

He rolled his eyes and said, "I may have been a bit too mean to Bart while Zatanna was here. And it might be possible that she didn't agree with what I was saying so she decided to teach me a lesson."

Chloe turned and walked towards Oliver's body, and before either man knew what she was doing she punched the tall blonde man in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" questioned Bart.

"Sorry Bart. That's meant for Ollie not you," answered Chloe before she turned and walked back towards Bart's body. She stopped in front of it, kissed him on the cheek and said, "And this is for_ Bart_, not for you, Ollie." She sidestepped him and headed towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" exclaimed a confused Oliver.

Chloe didn't bother to stop walking as she answered him over her shoulder, "You got yourself into this mess. You get yourself out. I have enough things to do with helping Lois with the Halloween party tonight."

Once she reached the door and opened it, she paused and turned to look at them and said, "Oh, and Bart, there's some Halloween candy in the kitchen pantry, help yourself," before walking out.

This time she didn't try and stop the laugh that erupted from here when she heard, "Bart, don't you _dare_ stuff all that candy into my mouth! Bart, I'm warning you! Bartholomew!"

"Hey! That's cheating! You can't use my own powers against me!"

"Technically, they're mine since this is currently my body," before closing the door behind her.

She took out the her phone and scrolled down her contact list before pressing 'dial' and calling the person she needed to speak with.

"Zatanna..."

**The End**


End file.
